State of Mind:01
by Sidelabel
Summary: Ever wondered what is inside the mind of Eva Unit 01? This is his story, his feelings, his struggles, his everything.


State of Mind:01 

This is mainly from Eva Unit 01's point of view. I thought it would be interesting to tell it from that angle. Have fun and stuff. ^^

****

****

            The world was cold and lonely place; nothing but the endless black cold and the total loneliness in this barren realm. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. The earliest memories were of ice as far as the eye could see. That memory was the longest; it just went on so long.

            The one day, out of nowhere, there was light. Lots of light, light he had never seen before, huge areas of green land far, far away. He yearned to go there, away from the cold, but he couldn't. It took hours to get completely free of the ice. He had never been a particularly powerful one among his kind, so therefore he was last out of the ice. How long it took he did not know, but he knew that he had been to slow.

            He was still stuck in the ice when these…creatures… came along. They were different from him, and that was frightening. The unknown frightens everybody. What they did he didn't know, but someone his practically frozen body was brought a long way over the liquid ice. How ice could be liquid he did not understand. 

            The journey took a long time. The hard cold strings they used to keep him down were never lifted. It was not nice of them to restrict him. After a while he started thinking, and began to pick up things. They were smaller than him; a lot smaller. It seemed irrelevant, but as time went by he could feel…something…whenever they looked at him. It was almost as if they were scared. They had nothing to be scared of. Why would they be scared here? It puzzled him through his journey. As they journey went on, he began to feel more and more of these creatures. Discomfort, tiredness, sadness; all the same that he had felt through his life, they felt it too. Slowly it grew on him, and he learned more. Learned more about the creatures that were called humans, and what had happened to them in the past. Was own kind learning this too? Where were they? Where was he?

            At long last the sea stopped and there was land all around him. Land, a legend and myth he had only dreamed about. They took him through the land and into place of tall structures. They took him underground too, where the darkness came again, and he panicked. He did not like the dark after seeing the beautiful light for so long.

            He started to struggle against the bonds holding him; he could feel the strange feeling from the humans again. He struggled harder and harder, until finally the bonds snapped. He was free, finally! Standing up for the first time in what seemed forever was a pleasure, but he could not see. The darkness was there all around him, closing in, closer, closer, closer! It was pitch dark, crushing in on him, pushing. He couldn't take it; he needed light. 

            Screaming and struggling he threw his arms around, hitting hard surfaces as he searched for a way to the light. He heard faint screams, and something soft underneath his foot, but he hardly cared. He needed a way out. Suddenly there was pain-in his chest- and he staggered backwards. Again the pain came, and again and again. He couldn't take it. Slowly he fell to his knees, and everything went darker than dark.

_Tink…click…tink…tink…pain…click…tink…click…more pain…what is happening?_

            What was this pain? Where was it coming from? Nothing but the dark, and no answer, and there wasn't any light either. He missed the light; a lot. Light was comforting, pleasing, and revealing. The dark was cold, mysterious, and dangerous.

            How long had he been here? Memories of struggling in this same dark place came to him. Where was this? There was no one with him in here. The bonds, they were back; holding him down again. Why were the humans doing this? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? No, no! He had been in the cold dark ice, and then…humans took him away; into the light, and back into the dark. How could they do something so…_evil_? Evil? What was that? 

_To cause ruin, injury, and pain. _

            That is evil? Pain was there again, and pain came from evil. The humans must be evil. What does one do to evil beings? What, what?! Help me.

--

"What do you intend to do with this _creature_, Mr.Ikari?"

"Whatever caused the melting of the Antarctic must be stopped. It is clear that humans could not have done this. There have been reports of strange monstrous creatures. I believe they are the source for the chaos. The creature we captured is similar, since we salvaged it from the Antarctic. I mean to use it for us, for defense and for our safety"

"I see. I pray you do not fail Mr.Ikari, or else human kind might just be wiped off this planet. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir"

--

Pain, lots and lots of pain running through his body. The evil humans were doing something to him. It was almost as if he was being reconstructed. Heavy solid things were being placed all around his body, even more so around his core. First they had drilled in there somehow without harming him, that was extraordinary and against all the knowledge he possessed. Something had been put in his core and all over his body. What where the humans trying to do? It did not make sense. 

            And so in the dark he wondered. 

--

"So…so this is Evangelion, Mr.Ikari?"

"Yes, Evangelion. Created from an Angel to serve humans. The perfect counter weapon. Years of struggle have finally paid off. Now we can rid ourselves of the Angels."

"But we need someone to pilot the Evangelion, do we not, Mr.Ikari?"

"Yes we do, we are already in progress of selecting one"

"But what if the pilot is rejected? Then what?"

"We will see, we might have to search for a while for the perfect pilot."

"I see"

--

            How long had he been here? It must have been a really, really long time. After the evil humans had put the solid objects on him-armor, as the humans called it-he could no longer move of his own will. Not that it mattered. He missed the light.

--

Suddenly one day, something was inserted into his core. What?!! What was this? Frantically he scanned and analyzed the object. Metal capsule. Is that it? No, more. There was a human inside the capsule, a female. No a girl, a young girl. What were they doing? This did not make sense at all.

            Suddenly a wave shot out from the capsule, trying to connect to him. Slowly the capsule connected to his nerves, and it felt good. Why should he stop it? It was wonderful. The wave came to his most important nerves, the brain nerves. It was strange, as the wave touched his nerves, he could see and feel inside the girl. Information and memories rushed through him in a second, and he learned everything. They were trying to control him, to destroy the angels. The evil humans wanted to control him. And this girl, she was so different from him; he could not accept her. He fought the wave, pushed it back. It was hard, like trying to push against the solid ice so long ago. Pain again. Lots and lots of excruciating pain, but he had to force the wave back or else the humans would take him over, and he couldn't let them. Most of all, he couldn't let the girl take him over, he did not like her.

            Finally, he fought her off, and he regained his senses. The walls around him were smashed, and there were panicked screams from somewhere. Delight. He was feeling delight. He had fought of the evil humans and won. Winning felt good.

--

            "How is Rei, Dr.Akagi?" 

"She will live. Her right arm is broken and her left ankle is fractured. It will not be long until she can try another synchronization test."

"Excellent"

--

What if the humans tried to take him over again? Would he still fight? Yes, he would, if it was the same girl. If it were another, maybe he would accept. He wanted someone like himself, and the girl had not been. He needed someone in the same predicament as himself. Maybe there was luck, just maybe.

            Darkness came again, as the humans ended their day. For him it was just another drop of time in a huge ocean. How much did he have left? Maybe when death came, he would be free of these evil humans. Just maybe…if he was lucky.

SHIZAM! Done, done and done..but now I don't know if I should add more chapters, what do ya people think?


End file.
